Supernatural Drabbles
by Its-Cumber-Cookie
Summary: A series of fun, sad (rarely) and exciting Supernatural Drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Drabbles

**Summary: I present you Supernatural Drabbles. Every chapter is different. Enjoy 3**

* * *

Chapter One

Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel.

* * *

The Impala made its trademark sound as it took off onto the road. Dean was in the driver's seat, Sam was sitting shot-gun, Castiel was in the back seat and next to him was Gabriel.

"So, where are we going this time?" Gabriel asked.

"When did I agree to this? Why did I agree to this?" Dean said out loud.

"Oh cheer up, shady pants."

"Gabriel, are you sure you are feeling okay?" Castiel asked him.

"Never been better. I guess being raised from the dead isn't so unpleasant."

"Metatron brought you back for his little plans, right?" Sam said.

"Uh, yeah. I owe that bastard a favor."

Everyone fell in silence. Gabriel shifted in his seat.

"Seriously? Are we not gonna talk? You guys are boring."

"Shut it, Archangel." Dean told him.

"Hey Dean, bite me."

"Eat me, bitch."

"Both of you stop right now." Sam said. "Please."

"Whatever. I'm gonna mess with Cassie so I don't die of boredom." Gabriel snapped his fingers, making Cas' coat disappear.

"Gabriel, give it back!"

"Dude, you look so naked without the trench coat." Dean laughed. Castiel actually started pouting, almost begging Gabriel to return his trench coat.

"You guys are such a dysfunctional family." Sam said.

"Gabriel, I am serious. Give me back my trench coat."

"Under one condition."

"What?" Cas asked, his tone filled with annoyance.

"I want you to beg for it. Not just a please. I want to hear you beg."

"Dude, is your setting stuck on an annoying sleazebag all the time?" Dean asked.

"And can we change it?" Sam continued.

"You guys are such dicks. I can't have a good time with my little bro?" Gabriel asked, flicking Cas' nose.

"Stop it."

Gabriel continued flicking his brother's nose, and soon a war started. A war of flicking noses. Dean laughed at the show unfolding in front of him. Well, behind him. He started laughing at the two brothers basically trying to kill each other with flicks.

"Alright, guys, that's enough for the day." Dean laughed.

The two brothers stopped. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas' trench coat was returned.

"Thank you, Gabriel."

"Don't mention it. But next time we fight, there will be no Winchester to stop us. I will flick you to death." Gabriel smirked. Dean and Sam shared a look, then smiled too.

Road trip with an Archangel? Turns out it's not gonna be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Cas were in the motel room. Cas was reading on the bed, Dean was browsing the TV and Sam was on his laptop.

"Found any cases, Sam?" Dean asked his brother.

"No, not yet. I'm searching, but nothing interesting happened. More like nothing even happened."

"Well, I have never been more bored before." Dean looked at Cas.

"Cas, you got anything interesting for us? A murder by a supernatural creature? Anything?"

"I can't possibly know that, Dean."

Dean stretched his neck.

"Sammy, remember when I would tickle you when you were a kid? You really enjoyed it." Dean chuckled at the memories.

"That was ages ago, Dean. You can't just tickle me expecting me to laugh like I'm 9 years old all over again. And you can't go around tickling people when you are bored."

"Cas, have you ever been tickled?"

Sam's eyes widened. He gestured at Cas to say yes, so he would avoid his inevitable fate.

"Um, I'm going to he honest and say no." Sam face palmed.

"Well, you brought this to yourself." Sam muttered.

"Seriously? Never even been tickled once?" Dean laughed.

"No."

"Do you want to find out how it feels?"

"I'm not very sure." Cas answered.

"Come on you scaredy cat, it'll be fun."

"Okay, I guess."

Dean rubbed his hands together in an evil way. He walked over to Cas, and with a quick move he started tickling his neck. Sam huffed and turned back to his laptop.

A strange feeling overwhelmed Cas, and he found himself to be laughing like an idiot at the hands of Dean. Dean moved to Cas' armpits, and got a loud laugh as a response. Sam giggled.

Dean hadn't really heard Cas laugh before, not that much. Cas would occasionally smile, but never actually laugh. Until today.

Dean moved his hands to Cas' stomach, and started tickling furiously, getting loud laughs from the Angel. This continued for a while, and Dean never got bored of it, and neither did Cas. When Dean finally stopped, Cas' hair and clothes was a mess.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes." He simply answered.

They both looked at Sam, who looked back at the suspiciously. They raised their hands into claw-like shapes and started walking towards him. Sam instantly got up and started moving backwards, trying to escape the room.

"Guys, no. Don't do this."

Dean smirked to Cas, who pushed Sam on the bed, and began tickling furiously. Sam let out a laugh, and then Dean joined in. They would get screams from annoyed neighbors trying to sleep, but they wouldn't stop until it was 4:00 AM.

Acting like children once in a while didn't hurt, and they deserved a break from all the drama going on. And they really enjoyed their break.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel

* * *

The motel door slammed open and Castiel wiggled his way inside. Dean and Sam jumped back at the sudden slam, but immediately got up and ran to their friend.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked.

"I think I'm dying." He said, nose stuffy. His skin was pale, and his nose was red.

Dean started laughing.

"You aren't dying, moron. You have a cold." He chuckled.

"What's a cold?"

"A cold is basically an infection, it's your body's way of dealing with a certain germ that sneaked in." Sam answered.

"Okay, enough with the Biology lectures. Come on Cas, let's get you on the bed." Dean and Sam grabbed Cas by the shoulders and carefully helped him get to the bed.

"I thought angels didn't get sick," said Dean.

"I don't have my own grace, Dean. The one I have is burning off slowly. I think you could call me an Incomplete Angel." Cas said.

"Oh."

Dean lowered Cas on the bed, and grabbed a pill from the medicine stash.

"Here, this will help."

"Oh, no antibiotics, I want to get cured naturally."

"Cas, if you are sick and flying, you could crash on some building." Dean said, like crashing on buildings was normal.

"Plus, it will help you get rid of that awful headache I know you have."

Cas grabbed the pill and downed it without water. Dean made a disgusted face.

"Ugh, how did you do that?"

"What?"

"Eating a pill without water."

"Aren't you supposed to do that?"

"No, you down it with water, dumbo."

"Cas, you need to get some rest now. You'll be better when you wake up." Sam suggested. Cas obliged and lied down on the bed completely, his head touching the pillows. The two brothers returned to their positions at the laptops.

2 hours later, Cas jolted awake.

"Cas?" Sam asked.

Cas didn't say anything. He made a frowny face, waited a bit, and sneezed.

Dean chuckled, Sam didn't say anything, but Cas had the most scared expression ever.

"What just happened?!"

"You just sneezed!" Dean laughed.

"What's that?"

"I'll let the biology teacher explain." Dean looked at Sam.

"Uh, I actually don't know how to explain it. It's like a convulsing expulsion of air from your lungs, and it forces air out of your nose and mouth."

"Yeah, you didn't know how to explain it." Dean said, sarcastically.

"How did it feel?"

"I hated it. But I kind of liked it too. I don't know."

"Just go back to sleep, Cas." Dean said. Cas lied down again.

"Am I gonna die?"

"No, you are not." Dean huffed.

"Just try and get some rest."

Cas quickly fell into a deep sleep, and the Winchesters continued to work on their laptops, hoping that Cas would feel better in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel

* * *

Dean opened his eyes. The room was cold, much colder than usual. He hastily walked to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He went outside, only to immediately start shivering. He looked around in amazement.

Snow.

Tons of snow. Snow covering the pavement, snow covering the cars, snow covering everything. Dean stayed dumbfounded for a while, before running inside, to his sleeping brother.

"Sammy! Wake up! You gotta see this!"

Sam reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Dean, leave me alone." He muttered.

"It's snowing!" Dean said with excitement.

"Really? It hasn't snowed in a long while." Sam got up and walked outside. The cold air hit his face, and he retreated back inside with a shiver.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think of what?"

"We haven't played snowball fight in a long time." Dean smirked.

"Dean, we are not going to play snowball fight. We are grown up men." Sam huffed.

"Come on, I know you want to. You know you want to."

"We will look like idiots playing with snow at 7:00 AM."

"At 7:00 AM everyone's sleeping, idiot. Come on, let's have some fun before the drama starts and we have to kill demons."

Sam thought about it for a while. He then raised his hands in defeat.

"I surrender. We are going to play, but only for a while."

"Awesome!" Dean ran inside to get dressed with warmer clothes.

"I have to be the grown up here, Jesus..." Sam walked inside to get dressed. He put on a scarf and a pair of gloves. Dean ran outside, fully dressed.

"Come on, Sammy!" He shouted.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird for people to see 2 grown men playing? Maybe we should get more people to play so we don't look like we are married?" Sam said.

"Ew! Alright, call Cas."

Sam went inside and grabbed his cellphone.

"Cas, hey. Can you come over here? We are in Bobby's House. And bring some warm clothes too."

_"Warm clothes? Why?"_

Sam sighed.

"Uh, Dean wants us all to have a snowball fight."

_"Um, okay."_

Suddenly, Sam heard a shouting on the other line.

_"Did someone say snowball fight?!"_

_"Gabriel, no no no no. Give me back the phone!" _Cas struggled with Gabriel, and eventuallyGabriel was holdingthe phone_._

"Hello, handsome."

Sam groaned.

"Ugh, Gabriel. What is it?"

"I heard you were going to play snowball fight."

"Yes, we are. And no, you can't come."

"Someone has to teach Cassie here how to play."

"We can teach him just fine."

"Come on, I haven't played that game in ages!" Gabriel pouted.

Sam sighed once more.

"Fine, you are welcome to come and play."

"Sweet!"

Gabriel hung up the phone.

"Cassie, do you have any gloves and or scarfs?"

"No?"

"Neither do I."

Both brothers stared at nothing for a while.

"We can always steal some."

"Or we can always get some from the Winchesters."

"Oh, that too. But stealing is easier.

"Gabriel."

"Alright fine, princess. Let's go."

Sam placed the phone back in his pocket and turned around. Cas and Gabriel were behind him.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi! Do you happen to have any scarfs and gloves?" Gabriel sad.

"Uh, I'll check." Sam checked the closet, and gave each a pair of gloves and two scarfs.

"Nice."

The three walked outside. Dean was collecting snow for his snowballs.

"Oh, hi Gabriel."

"Yeah, hi. So, shall we start?"

"Yeah. I am with Sam, and you are with Cas." Dean said.

"Ooh, Angels vs Humans. Interesting." Gabriel said.

The teams split up. Gabriel and Cas made a short wall of snow, and hid behind it.

"So, Cassie, do you know how to play snowball fight?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Well, you make balls out of snow and throw them at Dean's face."

"Okay."

Cas grabbed some show, made it into a ball and threw it on Dean, who was beginning to walk. The force made him fall face first on the snow. San started laughing.

"Dude, we haven't started yet!" He said, getting up and blinking the cold snow off his eyes.

"Nice shot, Cassie!"

"Thank you."

The Winchesters made the same little wall, and hid behind.

"So, here's the plan, Sammy. We make a crap ton of snowballs and throw them at Gabriel's face. I take on Gabriel, and you try and take on Cas."

"Try? Dean, I'm not a little kid. I know how to snow an Angel."

"No, you don't." Dean patted him on the back. Sam huffed.

"Whatever, lets make the snowballs."

Both teams began making snowballs. The first snowball was thrown by Dean, which landed on Gabriel's hair.

"My hair, you dick!"

"Sorry, you are free to destroy my hair too."

Cas threw a snowball, just as Sam was laughing. It landed right in his face.

"Ouch." Sam said, spitting out snow. He threw a snowball and hit Cas' coat. Gabriel threw a snowball and hit Dean in the face.

This continued for another hour. Bobby finally woke up and stepped out, watching two humans and two angels practically killing each other.

Gabriel and Dean were fighting on the snow. Gabriel had Dean shoved on the ground, and was covering him with snow, while he was getting multiple punches from Sam, and Castiel was trying to drag Dean out of there. Bobby heard the words "you ruined my hair" from Gabriel, and Dean's desperate attempts to apologize. He laughed and went back inside, leaving the boys to have fun while they could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel

* * *

April Fools. Dean's favorite time of the year. He would always find the perfect prank. It was also Sam's worst time of the year, because all of Dean's pranks were centered around him.

But this year, Dean thought he would target Cas. Cas had probably never been pranked, and now it was the time.

Dean had set up a trap. When Cas would walk in, a bucket of paint would fall on him. Then, right after the paint, Dean would cut a rope, revealing a bucket of feathers. They would fall right on Cas, making him white in feathers. The last step was icy cold water falling on him.

Dean rubbed his hands. He had spent all night making this. Sammy wasn't here, which made things more convenient for him to set up his ultimate prank.

Dean got his cellphone, and called Cas.

"Cas, hey! Can you come over? I'm at the motel."

Dean hung up and Cas was right behind him.

"Hi, Dean. What did you call me for?"

Dean stayed dumbfounded.

"Uh, you were supposed to walk through the door." He face palmed, forgetting that Cas was an angel, and he didn't need to walk through doors. If only he had angel-proofed the room so Cas couldn't get inside, and then erase the marks so Cas would walk through the door, thus setting the prank on motion.

"What do you mean?"

Right then, Sam walked through the door.

"Hey, Dean-"

"Sam, no!"

Too late. Dean watched as Sam got covered in paint, then in feathers, and lastly, the icy cold water. Sam cleaned the paint off his face.

"Dean, you promised you wouldn't prank me this year! You promised you would prank Cas!" He shouted.

"I guess I forgot that angels don't need to walk through doors." Dean tried to flash an innocent smile, but Sam's glare made him gulp.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"What's a prank?"

* * *

**Leave reviews if you liked it, and suggest ideas for the next chapters! :D I will use everyone's ideas ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Characters: Sam, Dean

Sam would not take this anymore. After the unfortunate events of Dean putting chilly sauce in his coffee, Sam decided he would fight back.

He found Dean sleeping on the couch. The last case really exhausted both, they had to run a few miles to catch a demon whom they were chasing for ages. When they finally found him, he started running. They ran and ran but the damn demon wouldn't stop. Finally, they caught him after a car hit him.

Sam grabbed a marker. He had always wondered how Dean would look with a mustache and a pair of glasses. Now, he didn't have to wonder anymore.

Sam quietly walked to Dean. He opened the marker, and drew a French mustache and two circles around his eyes, indicating the glasses. Sam snickered to himself and his work. He closed the marker and sat on the opposite bed, browsing on his laptop, waiting for Dean to wake up.

When he did wake up, Dean didn't notice the drawings. Only when they found a new case and had to take a taxi because the Impala had broken down, did Dean notice something was wrong. The taxi driver was giving him a very odd look. Sam glared at the driver, practically telling him to keep his mouth shut.

When they arrived at the medical center to take a look at the body, everyone in the room were snickering.

"Sam, why is everyone laughing?"

"Oh, nothing." Sam said, trying not to burst into laughter.

Dean tried to take a look at the body. It was a young man whose stomach had exploded.

The people in the room continued to whisper and snicker.

"Alright, everyone out! We Agents need our personal space!" Dean shouted, making everyone quickly get out of the room.

"Alright Sammy, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that innocent face, I know you did something. Spit it out."

Sam couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. He started laughing, and gave Dean a small mirror. Dean looked at his face in the mirror.

"You think that's funny, Sammy? I'll show you funny!"

They ended up chasing each other in a room full of dead bodies. Sam was trying to get away, while Dean was trying to corner him.

"I think we need to go home if you want to chase me. I'm not a fan of playing in a room with dead people." Sam said. They both walked out of the room, and out of the hospital, and Dean chased Sam until they arrived at the motel, where Dean grabbed a marker and shoved Sam down, making his face black. Sam fought back, and soon they both had scribbles all over their faces.

"I think we can have a day off today."

"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Characters: Dean, Castiel

* * *

It was time.

Time for Castiel to try food.

And Dean had a whole selection of foods waiting.

He knew Angels didn't eat, but Cas had to try something delicious before he died.

He knew that Cas would probably not like anything, but Dean had to try.

Dean sat Cas on a chair, and sat across him.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Hey!" He pointed his finger at him. "I couldn't get you to lose your virginity, although you lost it yourself, but I will get you to try every food I like."

"They just taste like molecules."

"Just ignore the molecules and enjoy this spaghetti." Dean pushed the plate in front of Cas and watched patiently. Cas raised his fork, took a small bite and began eating.

"So?"

Cas looked at Dean, grabbed a bucket and spit out the food.

"Ugh."

"Come on dude, you don't like spaghetti?" Dean pouted.

"If only you knew how molecules tasted, you wouldn't want to eat anything."

"Cas. Ignore the molecules. Remember when you stuffed down on those burgers? Weren't they good?"

"That was my vessel." He wanted to eat those burgers because of the Horseman."

"Whatever. Here's another burger." Dean pushed a plate with a burger in front of the Angel. He took a bite.

"What do you think?"

Cas actually swallowed the burger this time.

"Nice! See, I told you they were tasty."

"I guess I am used to burgers."

"Anyway, here's some pie." He pushed the plate of pie in front of him.

"Pie?"

"Pie is amazing! You'll like it! Just ignore the molecules and let the pie overwhelm you."

With that, Cas took a bite off the pie, and actually liked it.

"See? Everyone loves pie!"

Next course was a salad, which Cas hated. This went on and Cas rejected almost every food, excluding chicken, fish and a sandwich with Peanut butter and jelly.

When Sam walked back into the house, he found Dean and Cas laying down with plates of food next to them. Dean burped.

"So much food..." Cas said.

"Uh, I thought Angels didn't get full. And what are you doing down there?"

"I was trying to get Cas to eat food and we went too far. I ended up eating everything that Cas didn't like, and he stuffed himself with a bunch of pb&j sandwiches."

Sam nodded and went to his room, ignoring the pleads of Dean to help him get up.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Remind me to never listen to you again."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Characters: Sam, Dean

* * *

Sam made furious clicks on his laptop, which was frozen again. Dean was on a portable staircase he used to climb up high places. He was fixing the lightbulb.

"Are you sure we don't need an electrician to fix it for us, Dean?" Sam said.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm perfectly fine. I can fix a lightbulb."

"I hope."

Dean huffed and continued his work. He carefully unscrewed the base of the lightbulb, and took a look at the cables, trying to find out why any lightbulb would not light up.

"Ah, here's the problem. This cable is broken. I just need to extract it and..."

Sam heard a yelp, followed by a static noise. He ran to the living room, where he saw Dean on the floor, shaking. His hair was a mess and his hand was burned.

"Dean!" He ran to him, and kneeled down.

"Are you okay?!"

"No, I got electrocuted, I'm perf-perfectly fine, you id-idiot." Dean said, tremors shaking his whole body.

"Uh, I'll call a doctor!"

"No need to, I'm okay."

"Uh, no you are not. You just got electrocuted, you need to see a doctor."

"I said I am fine!" Dean got up. He lied on the bed.

"I just need some sleep."

"Okay, shout if you need anything. Or a doctor."

"I'll be fine."

Two hours later, Dean woke up. He got out of the bed, feeling a lot better.

"Sam?"

Sam walked out of his room.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. And Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to call an electrician later."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel

* * *

It was 2:00 AM when Cas showed up in their motel room, holding what appeared to be a ball of fur. It was meowing desperately, probably for food.

"Dean. Dean."

Dean opened his eyes.

"Cas? What are you doing here?"

"Dean, I found a little creature in a box next to a dumpster."

"It's a cat."

His mind was hasty, he couldn't think straight. Slowly, he got up and sat up on the bed.

"Sammy, Sammy."

Sam opened his eyes, letting out a groan.

"What, what-"

"Cas has a cat." Said Dean, his eyes half-closed.

"What?" Sam rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the orange fur ball in Cas' hands.

"I found it in a box next to a dumpster."

"Who would put a small cat in a box?"

"I don't know. What I know is that I have to take care of it."

"You?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Cas, how did you even know we were here? We have the Angel Sigil things."

"You're always here being lazy at night."

"Excuse me, we are sleeping. Not being lazy." Sam said.

"Anyway, go feed the cat and take it to a family."

"I was hoping you would help me feed it."

Dean pulled the covers away, and got up in a grumpy way.

"Give me the cat."

Sam got up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a syringe and some milk, which he warmed in the microwave.

Dean, half asleep, got the kitty on the counter, and began feeding it the milk. The kitty quickly drank the syringe.

"I can't believe I am feeding a cat at 2:00 AM..." He muttered.

Sam, half asleep as well, went to the sink, and splashed water on his shirt instead of his face. He hastily walked to Dean, who was done feeding the kitty. Sam grabbed the kitty and handed it to Cas.

"Here you go, fed up." He said, eyes closing.

"Um, I was wondering if you could keep it for the night. I can't take it to heaven."

"Sure." Sam got the kitty back, and put it in a blanket next to their beds.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sam said. Cas was gone in the blink of an eye. Sam went back to his bed, whereas Dean was already sleeping on his.

Sam placed his head on the pillow and sighed. Suddenly, he heard a meow. Another meow. And another meow.

He put the kitty out of the room, the meows continued. He tried sleeping with it so it would be warmer, more meows. In the end, Sam got no sleep.

The sun rose up. Dean opened his eyes.

"Morning, Sammy!" He said, getting up. Sam's eyes were red, and he had black circles under them.

"Are you okay?"

"Damn. Cat. Wouldn't. Let. Me. Sleep."

Dean chuckled.

"Where is it?"

"It's sleeping now. But it wouldn't sleep all night."

"Cas, come get your cat!"

But Cas didn't come.

"Looks like you have to feed it, Sammy."

"Why me?" He groaned, getting up.

"Because I fed it last night. It's your turn."

Sam walked up to the cat, and grabbed it, waking it up and making it start meowing.

"No no no, I'm gonna feed you." He grabbed the syringe, heated up some milk and began feeding it. After it was done, Cas appeared.

"Is he ready?"

"Yes. Now take that thing away from me." Sam handed him the cat.

"Why do you look so horrible?"

"Your cat kept me awake all night."

"Oh, I apologize for that."

"Whatever, just take the cat away."

"Thank you for taking care of it."

"No problem."

Cas disappeared. Sam walked to his bed and lied down, trying to go back to sleep. Dean emerged from the bathroom.

"Come on, Sammy! New case!"

Sam groaned.

"I just want to get some sleep first..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Characters: Castiel, Dean, Sam

**NOTE**: Spoilers for Season 9 finale

* * *

"Where is he?!" Sam slammed the door open. In the small room there was Crowley and Dean.

"Dean, you're alive!" Sam tried to go towards him. Dean stepped back.

"Dean?"

"Show him, Dean. Show him what you are."

"Dean, what's going on?"

Dean blinked his eyes, and they went black. Sam's jaw dropped.

"Dean..."

"Now, attack him, Dean. Attack him!"

Dean ran towards Sam, and slammed him to a wall. Sam fell down and groaned in pain.

"Dean, please." He begged. Dean smirked and went towards him, ready to give the final blow, when Cas appeared, attacking him, giving Sam enough time to charge for Crowley with Ruby's knife. But before he could get to him, Crowley disappeared.

Meanwhile, Cas had thrown Dean into a nearby table, punching him. Sam ran to them and tore Cas away from Dean.

"What are you doing?" Cas said.

"He's still Dean, don't kill him." Sam told him.

Cas looked at Dean, now on the ground, groaning in pain. Cas walked towards him and put 2 fingers on his forehead, knocking him out.

"How did this happen? Is he possessed by a demon? He does have an anti possession tattoo, does he?"

"Crowley must have converted him into a demon..." Sam sighed.

"What do we do with him?"

"I guess try to keep him until he calms down and actually is on our side, not with Crowley."

Cas nodded. They both grabbed Dean and dragged him out.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes. He was tied on a chair. He tried moving, but to no avail. On the ground, he saw red markings. A Devil's Trap.

Sam and Cas were across him. Sam was sitting on a chair, his arms crossed, while Cas was standing up, next to him.

"And to think that I was the one who was going to become a demon because of my demon blood drinking habits... The irony." Sam said.

"Sammy, let me go. Whatever you're doing, stop it. I am okay, I seriously am."

"Oh, are you? Then step out of the Devil's Trap."

Dean flashed an awkward smile.

"Okay, I'm not fine. But I am still your brother, Sammy! And Cas, I'm still your friend."

"How did you become a demon, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Uh, I don't remember. I remember opening my eyes and Crowley was there and then next thing I remember I was a demon."

"But are you on Crowley's side?" Sam asked.

"No! I'm on your side, guys!"

"Then why did you attack me?"

"Uh, heat of the moment? I wasn't thinking straight, Sammy! I promise I have nothing to do with Crowley, and that things will still be the same! It's not like I am dead or anything!"

"Why can't I trust you?"

"Sammy, you can trust me. I'm not like most demons. Remember Meg? She wasn't evil."

"He has a point there." Cas said.

"See? Even Cas agrees! I promise you that if I do anything stupid, Cas himself can scorch me from the inside out." Dean said.

"We are not gonna do that. But we are gonna trust you." Sam said.

"Good!"

Cas stepped to the Devil's Trap, smudging the edge with his shoe. He then untied Dean.

"Thanks for trusting me, guys."

"Just don't let us down."

Dean chuckled.

"I promise. So, who wants some pie?"

Dean rushed upstairs, to the kitchen.

"Yeah, same old Dean." Sam said, following Dean upstairs along with Cas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Characters: Gabriel, Lucifer, Castiel, Dean, Sam

(This is an alternative scene of what could have happened in Hammer Of The Gods, which basically is the episode where Gabriel dies. So to fulfill my Gabriel needs, this is what could have happened if he didn't die.)

* * *

"Luci, I'm home." Said Gabriel. Lucifer, who was thrown to a nearby wall by Gabriel, got up. He moved towards Gabriel, who raised his Archangel Blade.

"Not this time. Guys, get her out of here." Gabriel helped Kali get up. Dean and Sam revealed themselves from hiding behind the tables. They got Kali and headed out, Gabriel shielding them.

"Over a girl. Gabriel. I mean, I knew you were slumming but... I hope you didn't catch anything." He said.

"Lucifer. You're my brother, and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer shot back.

"Look at yourself. Boo Hoo. Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys."

"Watch your tone."

"Play the victim all you want. But you and I, we know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and, you couldn't handle it. So all this is just a great big temper tantrum." Gabriel pointed his Archangel Blade upwards. "Time to grow up."

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam had already headed outside. Sam opened the Impala's doors.

"I don't think we should leave him there, Dean." Sam said.

"He will be fine."

"No, he won't. He is Gabriel, and he is Lucifer. Plus, he has an Archangel Blade. And Lucifer is way older than Gabriel. So..."

Dean let out a sigh.

"Alright, I'll stay here. You get Kali somewhere safe."

Sam nodded and he and Kali went into the Impala, and drove off. Dean ruffled his hair and turned back to the hotel.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael-"

"Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too."

Lucifer huffed. "You disloyal-"

"Oh, I'm loyal. To them."

"To who? To those so called Gods?"

"To people, Lucifer. People."

Dean watched from outside the motel, not going inside. Suddenly, behind Lucifer, appeared Gabriel. Dean stayed dumbfounded for a second. Gabriel saw him and raised his finger to his face, giving him a shush. He had to wait for the right moment. Meanwhile, the fake Gabriel was talking with Lucifer.

So, you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches. Why?"

"Because dad was right. They are better than us."

"They are broken, flawed! Abortions."

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better. To forgive. I've been riding the bind for a long time, but I'm in the game now. And I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs." He said, with a smirk.

"Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer said, almost in a whisper.

"No one makes us do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies."

Now it was Gabriel's time to strike. He tried moving towards Lucifer, but Lucifer quickly turned around just as Gabriel was ready to stab him with the Archangel Blade. With speedy reflexes, he caught Gabriel's hand and was ready to stab him, when Dean ran inside the motel.

"Stop!" He shouted. Lucifer smirked and stabbed Gabriel on his shoulder, making him cry in pain and making the duplicate disappear.

"You got lucky this time, Gabriel. But If you try to get in my way again, you won't live to see another day." Lucifer embedded the blade more in Gabriel's shoulder, making light fly out of the wound. Then, in seconds, Lucifer disappeared. Gabriel fell to the ground. Dean ran towards him, and kneeled next to him.

"Gabriel. Gabriel!" Dean smacked him on the cheeks, trying to get the Archangel to respond. He knew he wasn't dead. At least not yet. Dean saw the blade sticking out of his shoulder, and grabbed it.

"Alright, this is gonna hurt." Dean pulled the blade out, getting Gabriel to make a cry of pain as light escaped the wound.

"What can I do?!"

"Gabriel grabbed his wound in pain.

"Damnit! Uh, Cas! Where are you?! Cas!"

Cas appeared beside Dean, kneeling down as well.

"Cas, Lucifer stabbed him, I don't know what to do-"

"Gabriel, try to focus. You with me?" Cas cut him off. Gabriel slowly nodded. Cas covered his wound.

"We need to get him back to the motel room." Cas said, touching Dean's forehead. Dean opened his eyes, and Sam was there.

"Dean, are you okay? What happened?" Sam said, getting up from the couch.

"It's Gabriel, he got stabbed by Lucifer. Cas will be here shortly with him."

Air breezed in the room as Cas appeared, trying to hold his brother.

"Oh my God!" Sam helped Cas carry him to the bed. They laid him down.

"What can you do, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I can heal him, but I will need a lot of power."

"Well, do you have that power?"

"I think so." Cas touched Gabriel's shoulder, and closed his eyes. Bright yellow light came out of his hands as he chanted something in Enochian.

"Cover your eyes!" Cas said, and the brothers immediately shielded their eyes from the light. When it was gone, they removed their hands from their faces.

Gabriel's wound was gone, and he was passed out. Cas was panting.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Is Gabriel going to be fine?"

"He is. He just needs lots of rest."

Dean sighed in relief and got up.

"If we want to kill Lucifer, we gotta be more careful next time. Plus, don't let Gabriel get near an Archangel Blade again, he almost gave me a heart attack." Dean said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel (I guess you can count Gabriel but he's dead in this chapter so)

* * *

Dean, Sam and Cas returned to the motel they were staying in. They had just taken care of a bunch of Demons, thanks to Cas who saved their asses at the last minute. They weren't doing crap before the Angel arrived.

Dean collapsed on his bed and let out a sigh. Sam went to the kitchen to grab a cup of milk, and Cas sat on the chair close to Dean's bed.

"Thanks, Cas. You were a real help back there."

"No problem, Dean. I am always glad to help." The Angel responded.

"No, I really mean it. You are basically one of the only Angels that ever really helped us. We owe you a lot, I owe you a lot. I mean, you went through hell to save me! Literally!"

"Dean-"

"And for the record, I really treated you like shit recently. I always have you trouble, and always called you like a spoiled brat, I always called you whenever we stubbed our toes, and you always helped us. I thank you for that."

"I really have no problem with anything, Dean. I'm just very glad to be of assistance."

"And, you were really the only Angel that we consider a friend, unlike Raphael and Uriel, you know, those types of Angels. And I guess Gabriel too, you guys really gave up so much to help us." Dean immediately regretted telling the Angel the latter.

"Gabriel? He helped you?" Dean hoped that Cas wouldn't ask any more questions. He clenched his fist and went on.

"Yeah, we had a bit of a run-in with Lucifer, and Gabriel helped us.

"Lucifer..." Cas repeated. "Is Gabriel alright?"

There was the bullet Dean was desperately trying to dodge. And it hit him right in the face. Cas had found a decent brother, who was also a bit of an annoying sleazebag at times, and now he was gone. Dean felt his heartbeat increasing.

"I'm sorry, Cas. Gabriel is gone."

And with that, Dean watched as his best friend's world came crashing down. Castiel slowly lost his usual calm expression, and for just a split second, Dean noticed the anger, confusion, and sadness that were bubbling up. Then, Cas quickly became his normal self.

"Are you sure? Maybe he faked it again, like he does lots of times, I mean he did it once so maybe he did it again. My brother's not dead. He can't be."

It hurt Dean to see his friend like that. He kinda saw Sammy in Cas. Sammy felt the same way when Dean was gone, he knew how the younger sibling felt when the older was gone.

"I'm so sorry, Cas. We saw the light. We saw him die."

Cas' gaze fell to the floor, and Dean had never seen him so vulnerable.

"He, um, he left a message for us, told us about the four rings. Do you want to see it?" The Angel nodded and Dean gave him his laptop, and turned on the video. Soon, Cas was watching his brother telling the Winchesters about the Horsemen.

"I would like to stay alone for a while." Dean nodded and got up, just when Sam was returning from the kitchen with his milk.

"Dean?"

"Come on Sammy, you and me need to talk outside and maybe go for a walk."

"What-" Sam had barely finished talking when Dean dragged him outside.

Cas watched the video, and when it was done he replayed it. Over and over. On the 100th replay, the video didn't play. Cas waited, but it didn't. He was just about to let the laptop on the bed, when he heard the all too familiar voice.

"Cassie! I can't believe you replayed that thing 100 times, really."

Castiel almost flew out of his seat. Gabriel was in the video again, but this time he was saying different things.

"Now, before you go saying 'what the hell', let me explain. I recorded this secret message that would play on the 100th replay. And who would have the patience to sit throughout the whole thing? My dearest brother Castiel!"

Cas tilted his head.

"So, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Sadly. But hey, at least I won't have to hide anymore!" Gabriel's expression suddenly turned dark. "Listen, I know that I have been a very bad brother lately, and I think you know that too. So for that, I'm sorry. But hey, that's what brothers are for!" He said, his carefree attitude returning.

"Tell Sammy and Dean-o that I am sorry for all the hell I put them through in TV Land, I just wanted to have some fun. And Cas, take care of yourself, okay? And be careful. Don't get near Lucifer, he'll just kill you like he did with me. Take care, kiddo." And with that, Gabriel winked, snapped his fingers and the video went black.

Castiel stayed silent for a moment. He clutched the laptop closer to his chest and looked at the floor, not saying a word.

That's how Dean and Sam found him about an hour later, still holding the laptop and not saying anything. They decided to leave him alone, and he ended up leaving some time later, the flutter of his wings throwing a few papers off the table.

"We should have told him when it happened. Not so late." Sam told Dean.

"Don't worry, he will come to his senses soon." Dean said.

"You don't come to your senses after a sibling's death, and we both know that."

So the brothers ended up not talking for the entire night, hoping that their Angel would be okay tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Characters: Sam, Demon!Dean, Castiel

* * *

Sam and Dean had booked tickets to see the latest romance movie. Nothing good was at the cinemas, and Sam decided they would watch that cheesy romantic drama, since they deserved a break from all the drama going around.

Plus, they decided to take Castiel with them, since he and Dean's relationship was quite shaky.

They finally got into the room, and got to their seats. The cinema room was relatively empty, but the movie wouldn't start in 15 minutes. Sam sat on his seat, followed by Dean and Castiel. Sam forced them to sit together, hoping that by the end of the day, things would be back to normal. Or close to normal.

"Alright, did you get the snacks?" Sam asked, and watched his as his brother froze.

"Um..." Dean started, and Sam sighed dramatically and made bitch face #94.

"Dean!"

"I'm sorry Sammy, I'll go get them! Jeez." Dean was ready to get up when Sam stopped him.

"No, I'm gonna go. You are gonna stay here with Cas and start a conversation."

"Dude."

"No buts. Or dudes. I'll ask Cas if you started a conversation when I come back, and if you haven't, I will trap you in a Devil's Trap for 1 day. And no pie."

"Ugh, fine." Sam got up and left the room. Dean looked at Castiel, who was looking around the room.

"Um, what do you want to talk about?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Castiel answered.

"Nothing? Really? Don't you want to talk about sports? The weather? Anything?"

"No."

"Come on dude, I don't want to stay in a Devil's Trap all day!"

"Then tell me how since you became a Demon you started hating me."

"Come on, Cas, we've talked about this..."

"No, we haven't. You haven't talked to me in a week."

"It's in my nature, I can't help it!"

"Then how did Meg like me?"

"Let's just not talk about your love life. Look, the point is... I was scared, Cas. I had just became a Demon, I was confused, my emotions were all over the place. And I thought you would hate me. You would hate me for what I was, an abomination."

Castiel's expression softened.

"Dean, I would never hate you, you're my friend. You're my family."

"Angels are your family."

"No, you are my family too. You helped me when I had no one, it's time I repay you."

Dean chuckled, then patted Dean's shoulder.

"Thanks, Cas. You're a real friend."

Sam came back holding 3 buckets of popcorn, and 2 sodas.

"So, how did it go?"

"Good." Castiel smiled and looked ahead of him, and so did Dean.

"Well, I'm glad."

After the room was full, the movie started. Dean took a handful of popcorn, before throwing it away as his hand burned.

"Dude, do they have salt?!" He shouted as he shook his hand, getting angry shushes from the people in the room.

"Sorry, forgot the whole salt issue."

"It's ok, I think I can manage a little salt."

"No, you can't."

Dean quickly grabbed another handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth, before spitting it all out and crying in pain, his skin burning. He ended up getting more shushes from people wanting to watch the movie. Sam got the popcorn away from him.

"Well, you shouldn't be near these things."

Dean sighed in annoyance. About 30 minutes into the movie, Castiel started asking his questions.

"Dean, what are they doing?"

"Try to whisper, Cas. They are claiming their love for each other.

"Why?"

"How should I know? It's a movie!"

* * *

1 hour in, the first sex scene came.

"Dean, what are they doing now?"

"They are having sex, Cas."

"And why would having sexual intercourse strengthen their love?"

"Sex is good, Cas. That's why."

Cas squinted his eyes at Dean in confusion, then turned his attention back at the movie.

"But I don't understand-"

Dean groaned in annoyance.

"It's a movie, Cas. Okay? Things like that happen in movies."

But that only spawned more questions from the Angel. In the end, they got kicked out of the cinema.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean groaned.

"Dude, he was just curious." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, by curious you mean spoiling the entire movie."

"When is the next one?" Castiel asked, and Dean sighed.

"I hate you, Cas."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel

(This is AU where Gabriel is back yay)

* * *

Today was a hot day. The temperature was 42 degrees Celsius, and almost every person in the state had gone to the beach.

Of course, the Winchesters would never miss an opportunity like this to have a chance to calm down and to have some fun.

So, the Winchesters packed their bags and went straight to the beach. And they also got their Angel with them, to hopefully make him have some fun. The guy was pretty down recently, and they hoped they could cheer him up.

"So, what do you do at a beach?"

"You really don't know? You have fun! You swim in the sea, you play beach volleyball, beach tennis, you overall have fun!" Dean said, getting a head tilt from Cas.

"I do not get it. So, there are a ton of humans running around on a sandy beach and swimming in the waters?"

"Exactly. Fun, right?"

"Not really."

"Cas, just listen to him. You are gonna have fun. And, maybe you should have put on something lighter."

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"Um, not many people to to the beach in a trenchcoat and a suit."

"I will be fine."

"Alright, as you wish."

They arrived at the beach 30 minutes later, and Dean went straight to the beach bar to get something cold to drink. He decided to sit there with Cas while Sam was taken away by a girl and her friends.

"Come on tall guy, it will be fun! There are 3 more girls with me and 2 more boys, we are gonna have fun as a group!"

Eventually Sam gave in and followed the girl, Gloria, while Dean was laughing.

"What is Sam doing?"

Dean watched his brother playing volleyball in the water with 6 more people and relatively having fun.

"Having fun. He deserves it, after everything we have been through." Dean said, taking another sip of his cocktail.

"You really should have changed into something lighter, Cas. I'm sure Jimmy is burning."

"I am preserving his body, he isn't hot. However, he is thinking the same thing you are, why didn't I change into lighter clothes."

"Jimmy is aware of all of this?"

"Yes. It's different than being possessed by a Demon, though. When you are possessed, you are struggling to break free. With an Angel, you can just sit back and not do anything."

"So, Jimmy is basically relaxing in his mind sipping cocktails."

"Pretty much. He let me take control."

"Wow."

Suddenly, a woman appeared. She was in her bikini, and she was relatively wet, probably from being in the water.

"Hello!" She said to both, but was directly looking at Cas.

"Hi." Dean smirked.

"Not you, him." The woman smiled at Cas, who was now looking at Dean.

"Um, hi."

"I'm Molly. Would you mind coming with me?"

"Uh, where?"

"For fun. How come you aren't hot in that?"

"Angels don't get hot." Dean shot his friend a glare.

"Ooh, self conscious. Come on big boy, let's go."

Molly dragged Cas by the trench coat.

"I really don't want-"

"Come on!"

Cas gave in and let her drag him away from Dean, who chuckled. He took another sip of his drink and looked over at Sam.

"In the end, everyone leaves you alone, don't they?"

Dean almost choked on his drink at the too familiar voice. He looked to his left and saw the familiar Archangel staring ahead, holding the same drink as him.

"Dude, you have got to stop doing that. You Angels are dicks!"

"Sorry, princess."

"What are you even doing here anyway?"

"I heard from Sammy that you guys were going to the beach."

"Sam? Why would he tell you that?"

"I don't know, he was trying to invite me but he didn't know how to put it in words. I guess he has never invited an Archangel to the beach."

"Well, remind me to tell him to never invite anyone again."

"So, Dean-o, how have things been for you?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Hunting, killing, more hunting, family drama, Demon drama. And repeat." Dean said, chugging his entire drink down.

"Oh, I get how you feel. I got family drama upstairs."

"Like what?"

"You know, they want me to be the leader, I don't, they threaten me, I still don't, they apologize, I still don't, repeat."

"Why don't you?"

"Do you know how it is to rule Heaven? Like you're the new God. I can't take that much responsibility."

"Last time I checked you were ready to be the leader of every fallen Angel."

"That's different, they are fallen angels on earth. Ruling Heaven is different."

"Oh."

"Where's Cas?"

"Oh, a girl dragged him because he found him hot. She completely ignored me."

"Ooh, Dean Winchester's got competition by an awkward Angel!"

"Don't forget that he is in Jimmy's body."

"But his personality is awkward, that usually attracts the ladies."

"Whatever."

* * *

They ended up waiting for 3 hours until Sam and Cas got back. Sam was tired from all the playing, and Cas was drunk out of his mind. Apparently, Molly and her friends were fascinated by his ability to withstand alcohol, and started giving him shots until he was drunk.

"Well, that was a horrible day." Dean sighed.

"I think it was fun." Sam said.

"Aren't bees cute? Just think about it. Insects that make eatable food, and plus they are adorable." Cas said, almost passing out.

"Meh, it was pretty boring." Gabriel said.

Back at the Impala, Dean was stuck with a Sam making phone calls to his new friends, and a drunk Cas in the back seat. Plus he had Gabriel annoying Cas.

Gabriel would snap his fingers and make Cas' trench coat disappear, make Cas' hair fall out, and he wouldn't react a bit, as he was too drunk to notice.

"Cas, are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Cas shot back.

"Whoa, what's on your nerves?" Gabriel asked.

"Shut it, Gabriel." Dean chuckled at that, as he had never seen Cas say something more threatening than assbutt, but the kid actually shot back this time. Plus, he had never seen Gabriel make such a bitch face. It could rival Sam's bitch face.

The rest of the ride back home was filled in silence, except for Sam's chirping to his friends over the phone, and Cas' silent muttering. Dean caught him saying something about bikes, but he wasn't so sure.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel

* * *

Christmas, Dean's least favorite time of the year. First it was the cold, something he hated. Then it was the annoying gifts he got that he didn't even want or need in the first place.

But the worst of all was the decorating. Dean never knew how or what to decorate, which usually resulted in wars with his brother, and finally giving up and letting Sam decorate.

This year, they were decorating the tree, only that they had Heaven's littlest Angel with them.

"So, let me sum up what you humans think about Christmas." Castiel said, while Dean was struggling to put the decorative glitter balls on the small and fragile branches.

"So you have Saint Nicholas, a fat individual who gives presents to kids."

"And adults too, only that we get crappy presents we don't want." Dean said, shooting a glare at his brother.

"What does that have to do with the birth of Jesus?"

"Nothing, pretty much. It's an excuse for schools to close for 2 weeks and kids to stuff up on candy."

"This is very disrespectful, was even Jesus born in December in your calendars?"

"Relax, Cas. It's just a holiday."

"And what do presents have to do with Jesus Christ? And candy, and presents nobody wants? And those fruit cakes, no one likes them!"

Dean chuckled as he tried to put the star on the now completed tree with the help of Sam, but lost his balance, in his panic grabbed one of the branches and threw the whole tree with him. He fell on Sammy, shoving him to the ground, and the tree fell on both of them, and the decorative items scattered across the room.

"Dean, you-"

"Not my fault, Sammy. I fell."

"You should have got the portable stairs we had, not climb on my shoulders."

"It's not my fault you chose the tallest tree the store had! That shit can rival your height!"

Dean tried to shove away the fallen tree, but gave up as it was too heavy and laid down with a sigh, while Castiel was looking at looking through the book Sam gave him, trying to find more ridiculous Christmas traditions.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas."

"Why is Gabriel depicted as a girl?"

Dean sighed as Sam let out a chuckle. Teaching the Angel about human culture sure was difficult.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel

* * *

Angels did need sleep, once in a blue moon. Well, they didn't really require it, but they just liked to sleep sometimes.

Dean hadn't really seen Cas sleeping, except for when he was a human. But he had never seen an Angel sleep. An Angel who wasn't on the verge of becoming a mere mortal.

But today he had that chance.

It was fourteen miles into the road. He, Sam, Cas and Gabriel were going to a nearby city, roadtripping. It would take more than 6 hours to get there, but Dean insisted that he wouldn't stop driving. So Sam gave up on insisting that he should drive and decided to get some rest.

Dean hoped he could have a conversation with Gabriel going, which he did.

For 30 minutes.

Gabriel stopped talking and saw that his brother had leaned his head on the window, and was silently sleeping. This started Dean, as he never knew that Angels actually slept.

He looked at Cas.

The Angel had his neck stretched on the window. Ouch, that would hurt in the morning. His eyes were closed and he was slowly but evenly breathing. Dean watched him for a bit from the mirror.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just sleeping."

"Do Angels actually sleep?"

"Actually we do, it's very relaxing. Well, we take naps, not fully sleep."

"And how much do the naps last?"

"Around 80 years."

Dean's eyes widened.

"Wow. Did your daddy decide to let humans live for as long as you take naps?" He said with a smirk.

"Pretty much."

Dean returned his focus on the road, which was now empty, because who would drive for 6 hours in the pitch black night?

Dean heard a groan and saw Sam rubbing his eyes and waking up.

"Rise and shine, Sammy! How was the beauty sleep?"

Sam immediately glared daggers at Dean.

"Did he put me in a time loop again?"

"Last time I checked, no." Dean said.

"How was the beauty sleep?"

"Refreshing, I guess. How long have you been driving?"

"About 2 hours now."

Sam nodded and looked at the passenger seats.

"Um, why are they sleeping?"

"They?" Dean looked at the passenger seat and saw that Gabriel had also fallen asleep. His head was leaning on the head supporter of his seat, and Castiel had also changed his sleeping position, his head now rested on his brother's shoulder.

"Aw." Dean said sarcastically, while Sam kept looking at the two Angels.

"Now, these are brothers. Even if they don't show it, they do love each other."

The rest of the road trip was spent in silence, except for Gabriel's silent muttering about cakes in his sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Characters: Dean, Castiel

* * *

"I can't believe I am stuck babysitting another baby." Dean muttered under his breath.

"When is she coming back?" Cas said, trying to calm down the child.

"Do I seem to know?"

~2 hours ago~

Dean and Cas entered the house of Mrs Brittany Rockbell. Her husband had an unfortunate accident with a flattener.

Only the after effects were a bit unnatural. He actually became paper. A rather bloody paper, and written with blood were the words 'Not the only one', which probably meant more people getting converted into 'paper'.

So of course, Team Free Will had to investigate. Sam had stayed behind to research more about who or what the potential killer was, while Dean and Cas had gone to the wife of the victim.

"Hello, my name is Agent Adam and this is..."

When Cas said nothing, Dean elbowed him.

"Agent Steve." Cas said.

Mrs Rockbell ran straight to her daughter, who was crying.

"Um, excuse me if I try to calm my daughter down-"

"No no, it's okay." Dean reassured her.

"So, did your husband have any, like, enemies?"

"No, he never did. He was the sweetest person in his construction office."

"Okay. Um, did you notice him acting weird over the past few days?"

"No, he was perfectly normal."

"Okay. At the crime scene, did you happen to-"

"Oh, I didn't go there. I can't bear to see him, you know..." The woman started crying.

"Oh, I understand. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault." Suddenly, the house phone started ringing.

"Brittany here, who's this? John? What happened? Oh my God, okay, I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Dean and Cas.

"Um, there has been a family emergency."

"No, we understand. Thank you for your time." Dean smiled.

"Actually, can you do a tiny favor for me? I would really appreciate it!"

"Um, sure, what is it?"

"Can you watch my child for a bit until I return? I promise it won't be long."

"Uh..."

"Sure." Cas said, and Dean shot him a death glare.

"Thank you so much, Agents!" And with that, the woman left the house.

"Dude, why did you accept?! Now we are stuck with a baby! Again!" Dean sighed.

"As Agents we are supposed to help people?"

"Not 'babysit their children' help! I mean 'solve the supernatural murder' help!"

Dean ran a hand through his hand. This was gonna be a long day.

~Present~

"Look, the baby's crying again." He sighed as the baby started crying.

"Give me a hand." They walked to the baby and Dean grabbed it.

"What's your problem?"

"Dean, it can't talk."

"I know that, Cas. I was being sarcastic."

Dean smelled the baby's diaper, and immediately retreated, holding the baby away from him.

"It shit its diaper. Great. I am not changing that."

"I don't know how to change diapers."

Dean sighed. "Of course you don't. Go make some milk with that powder on the kitchen table there."

Dean set the baby on a bed, and started unwrapping the diaper. At the horrific sight in front of him, he almost puked.

"Good God."

Dean carefully threw the diaper in the bin, and cleaned the baby. Then, he got a clean diaper and quickly put it on the baby.

Meanwhile, Cas was trying to figure out how to make milk out of a powder. He tried hitting it, saying spells in Enochian, nothing worked.

"Dean, how do I turn this into milk."

"Add water."

Cas carefully put the powder into the baby bottle and added the exact amount of water needed.

"Dean, I think it's done."

"Good, give it to me." Cas handed the bottle to Dean, who began feeding the baby. However, as soon as the baby tasted the milk, it spat it out, along with some puke, all over Dean's face.

"Oh my God!" Dean said, stumbling backwards.

"What the hell did you put into the milk?"

"Just the powder and some cold water."

"Cold? Exactly how cold?!"

"Out of the fridge."

"Damn it, Cas. Babies don't drink icy cold milk."

After preparing the right milk and wiping himself, Dean successfully fed the baby. He then grabbed it and started lightly patting it on the back.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make it burp."

The baby burped a couple of times, and when it wouldn't burp anymore, Dean put it back into the crib.

"Finally. Now let's leave."

"But the mother said to stay here until she's returned."

Dean sighed.

"Fine."

The next two hours were spent with Dean trying to relax and Cas trying to calm down the baby.

"Get a job already!" He shouted at the baby.

"Dean, babies can't get jobs. Can they?"

Dean chuckled at the innocence of his friend, and suddenly the 2014 Parallel Universe Cas came into his mind, and how corrupted he had been.

Dean was interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened and Mrs Rockbell came in.

"Sorry I'm late, I hope Anna didn't cause much trouble!"

"No, she was fine. Come on Steve, let's go." Dean looked at Cas, who set the baby back to the crib and they both went out of the house.

"I hate everything." Dean sighed.

* * *

They came to the motel room, and saw Sam on his laptop.

"Dude, where have you two been?"

"Babysitting."

"What?"

"Yeah, we had to babysit the child of the wife of the victim. It was horrifying." Dean sat on the bed with a groan.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to teach you how to refuse next time."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Characters: Sam, Dean

_This chapter was suggested by ProfessorHavoc:_ _Dean attempting to cut a reluctant Sam's hair? :D_

* * *

"Dude, you really need a haircut." Said Dean to his brother while driving the Impala.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that your hair looks like someone put a mop on your head."

"It's just fine, Dean."

"I remember when you used to have your bowl haircut, that was a lot better."

"That was years ago, I'm a grown up now."

"What I'm saying is, maybe I should give you a haircut."

Sam froze and slapped on a bitch face.

"You are not cutting my hair."

"Why not? I will tell you how it will look like, I won't just shave off your entire head! Plus, you look like a depressed woman right now."

"No!"

"Please! If I screw up, you... You can shave my head."

"Why would I want to shave your head?"

"So when people see us they don't just make fun of you, they make fun of me too."

Sam was hesitant, but finally said, "Deal." Dean flashed a smile and continued looking ahead at the road.

* * *

The brothers arrived home and Dean grabbed a pair of scissors and a shaving machine. Sam sat on a chair but when he saw the scissors, he jolted up.

"You are not cutting my hair with scissors."

"Come on dude, I won't use them often."

Sam made a face and sat back down. Dean approached him and clicked his scissors together.

"You better do a good job, or say bye to your hair."

Dean smirked. "Of course I will, Sammy."

He started cutting off the long hair first, and it pained Sam with every hair cut.

"Let's see, how do I make your fringe again?"

He started sorting out hair, using the shaving machine, and in 1 hour he was done.

"Alright Sammy, look at your new hair!"

Sam was reluctant to look in the mirror but when he did, he saw his old hair he had a few years back.

"Oh my God, you actually did a good job."

"A really good job."

"I am amazed- Dean, what is this?!"

On the back of Sam's head there was a big shaved patch, exposing his skin.

"Oh my God, I must have done that with the shaving machine while I wasn't looking."

Sam got up and grabbed the shaving machine.

"Sammy, it's just a mistake, the rest of the hair is good-"

Sam started chasing Dean around the room with the shaving machine. He struggled for a bit as Dean was too fast, but then tackled him on the ground and began shaving his head, despite Dean's protests.

"Dude, my hair! I would look better bald, you just shook the shaving machine and ended up with this shit!"

"You deserved it for what you did to my hair. Besides, you said so yourself that you would let me."

"But-"

"No buts, Dean. And no wigs."

"No wigs?!"

"No wigs." Sam said with a smirk.

* * *

The next day, the brothers went on their next case. Everyone immediately started staring at them.

"Special Agent Tony and Special Agent Tim." They flashed their badges. The whole room was looking at them.

"We had an accident, stop staring!" Dean shouted, making everyone return to what they were doing before the brothers entered the room.

"What happened to you, Agents?" The officer asked.

"We had a bit of a mix up, and we kinda lost our hair. Dea-Tony," Sam quickly corrected before anyone heard him, "Tony had an unfortunate accident with a shaving machine."

"And what about you?"

"Me, um, I kind of had the same thing, but I saved most of my hair, unlike him."

Dean shot a glare at his brother, and sighed. This was gonna be a long day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Characters: Sam, Dean, Cas

* * *

It all happened a few hours ago, when Dean noticed a newspaper levitating to the air and shaking, then moving towards him. Dean jumped up in horror, and left the room, shouting "SAMMY!" while exiting the motel.

Sam found him hiding in the parking lot when he returned from the grocery store.

"Dude, what happened?" Sam asked his brother.

"Gh-ghost, Sammy... It grabbed a newspaper and started following me..."

"But ghosts can't do that."

"Exactly."

"Well, maybe it's not a ghost. Let's go inside and see what it is."

Dean reluctantly followed his brother back inside the motel. They entered the motel room and saw a levitating lamp, which started shaking in the air, like it was trying to show them something.

"What the hell?!"

"See, Sammy? I told you I wasn't crazy!"

"What are you?!"

The lamp levitated back to the table, and both brothers heard a pounding on the table. The 'ghost' then proceeded to grab two TV remotes and started moving them in the air.

"What is it saying?!"

Suddenly, it started following them, first walking but soon running faster.

"Go, go!" Dean started running around the room, followed by Sam. Dean shouted while running, while Sam was looking behind him. Suddenly, the 'ghost' appeared in front of them, when it was behind them.

"How did it do that?!"

"Well, ghosts can do that, but they can't interact with anything."

Sam and Dean slowly backed away while the 'ghost' was slowly walking towards them.

"This is it. Goodbye, Sammy. We are gonna die."

Sam ignored his brother and looked at the flying remotes. If the ghost could interact with objects and people, then maybe it wasn't a ghost.

Sam launched himself to the 'ghost' and to his surprise, he actually hit something. Both he and the 'ghost' fell with a thud.

Sam looked at Dean, whose jaw had fallen to the ground, and took a look at the ghost, which was now Cas.

"Cas?! You're the ghost?"

"I'm not a ghost."

"Then what happened? Why were you invisible?"

"If you guys could get up that would be great." Dean joked and Sam instantly got up, along with Cas.

"Dude, you scared the living shit out of me!" Dean said.

"I was not a ghost. I was merely trying to get your attention because I could not become visible."

"Wait, do Angels become invisible?"

"Yeah, I used to be invisible while spying on you two and Bobby."

"Yeah, don't remind me of that. So you're telling me you were stuck on invisible mode?"

"Pretty much."

"So all of the newspaper levitating and the lamp and the remote was-"

"To get your attention so you wouldn't be scared."

"Cas. If a human sees levitating objects, they scram the hell out of the room. You just basically scared me more."

"Sorry."

"Wait, couldn't you just have gotten a pen and wrote down whatever you wanted to say?" Sam asked.

"I, I didn't think of that."

"Oh. Well if you excuse me, this day has been a mess. I need to go take a drink." Dean said, leaving the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Characters: Sam, Dean, Crowley, Gabriel

* * *

"Why did I agree to this..." Sam Winchester sighed, looking at the three men -well, one man, one demon, and one particularly annoying Archangel- looking at the table and its contents.

"Come on, Sammy! Cheer up! It isn't that bad."

"It can turn bad. With Gabriel here, he could teleport us to a jungle or something."

"I could, but then Dean would make it his life goal to kill me. Plus, the jungles have too many insects."

"Well, boys, count the fact that I could teleport us back here."

"You don't count, Crowley." Said Dean.

"But really, I have to ask one thing." Sam said.

"Spit it out."

"Why did we have to play Jenga?" He asked, placing a Jenga Block on the little stacking tower on the table.

"Because Gabriel lost the deck of cards I had bought." Dean shot the Archangel a death glare.

"Oops."

"And he could snap his fingers and make another one appear, but he didn't want to. So, we are now playing this stacking game." Crowley smiled.

"It's called Jenga, old man." Gabriel huffed.

"At least I have standards, unlike some people here."

"Just stack the damn tower." Sam sighed.

"Dean, how's the relationship with Castiel going?"

"What?"

"Aren't you and him together?"

"Why would you think that, Crowley?"

"Well, the way he looks at you, I'd say he's madly in love with you."

"I hope you are joking."

"You think?"

Dean rolled his eyes at Crowley's attempts to make him feel awkward, and placed another block on the now bigger tower.

"And Moose, how's things with Gabriel?"

"Crowley! Stop making us feel awkward!"

"Knock it off, Demon." Gabriel said, glaring daggers at the now smirking Crowley.

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood here."

"Well, you aren't doing a good job." Dean said. "Now stack the damn tower." He pointed at the block tower, and Gabriel placed a block on it.

"This is boring." Gabriel sighed.

"We didn't have any better games, princess. You are going to play the damn Jenga, and you are gonna like it."

Crowley went to place the block on the tower, but instead knocked it down, getting frustrated groans from everyone.

"It was literally 5cm tall, how did you even make it fall, you pathetic excuse of a Demon?" Dean asked him.

"Let's say I did it on purpose."

"Well, I need a drink." Dean left to the kitchen.

"And then there were three." Gabriel sighed.

"By three you mean me, Moose and Candy Man."

"No, the neighbors."

"Just shut up and stack." Sam sighed.

"Why did I agree to this?" Gabriel asked himself.

"For the same reason I agreed. It was Dean's idea, and he made us agree."

"Your brother should really see a psychologist."

"I heard that!" Dean shouted from the kitchen, before coming back to his seat with 4 glasses of scotch.

Gabriel went to drink his, but instead he poured it all over Crowley.

"You idiot! This was a new suit!" Crowley shouted as Gabriel started laughing. Crowley got up, ready to probably kill Gabriel, who immediately fled the room, running upstairs while laughing.

"Come here!"

Crowley took off after Gabriel while Sam and Dean both sighed.

"I am never having another game night with you all." Dean downed his drink and left the room leaving Sam alone staring at the pile of Jenga Blocks, thinking the same thing.

* * *

_Leave reviews if you enjoyed this chapter, I feed off of them o.o_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Characters: Dean, Cas

* * *

Another day, another case found. Dean and Cas had found a primary suspect, the victim's friend, Josh Nelson. However, they could not speak to him as he was at a Junior High School, teaching. But that didn't stop Dean who got a few police officers and his trusty friend, Cas, with him and went to the school.

"Is that the classroom?" Dean pointed at a door.

"Seems like it." Cas said.

Dean walked up to the door and started knocking. All noise in the room quieted down and soon, a man walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, who might you be?"

Dean flashed his fake FBI badge.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, this is Special Agent Timothy McGee." When Cas did not flash his badge, Dean elbowed him and glared at him, making him get his badge out.

"Can we have a word with you? Specifically, the police men here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you know about James Archer's recent murder?"

"Oh, I know. Poor fellow, may he rest in piece."

"Don't worry, he is." Cas said, earning a smile from the teacher and another glare from Dean, who cleared his throat.

"Anyway, we would like you to go with the police for investigation."

"But I gotta return to the classroom-"

"We could take your place while you are away." Cas said, and Dean went wide-eyed. 'Oh, this is babysitting on a whole new level.'

"Um, Ca- Tim, we should be getting going." He smiled, nervously.

"But the kids need someone to look after them."

Dean have his friend a death glare.

"Alright, we'll do it."

"Good, just try to keep them busy. Make sure they don't tear up the curtains, last time they did that we had to move to another classroom."

"I don't see how torn curtains are a problem-"

"They burned 2 desks."

"Oh."

The teacher went with the officers, and they walked out of the school, leaving Dean and Cas look at the door.

"I hate you, Cas." Dean drew a deep breath and walked in. Every noise stopped, and Dean was met with 20 pairs of eyes, staring right at him.

"Um, hello. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is Castiel.. Um, Cas, remind me your last name please." Dean stared at his friend, hoping he would go along with it.

"I don't have a last name, Dean. You know that."

Dean almost wanted to bang his head on a nearby table.

"Okay... Just call him Mr. Cas. So, your teacher is currently busy, and he asked us to keep you company."

"Are you a teacher?" A boy asked.

"Uh, no. You see, we are Special Agents."

Every one in the classroom let out a 'whoa'.

"So," Dean said, sitting on top of the desk, "what do you guys wanna do?"

Numerous answers including 'experiments' were shouted, along with 'studying' from the group of nerdy kids at the back.

"How about History?"

Every kid groaned in frustration, excluding the nerds.

"Let's go with History, then." Dean grabbed a History book from the desk.

"Um, turn to page 1?"

"We are in page 94, sir." A girl said.

"Um, okay. You heard her, page 94."

While the kids were turning the pages, Dean turned to Cas.

"Dude, help me out here!"

"What would you like me to do?"

"I don't know! It's obvious they don't like History, but I can't just let them do whatever they want, they'll destroy the classroom!"

"Try to keep the children occupied with History."

"Damn it, Cas."

Dean turned back to the children.

"Alright, um, who discovered America?"

"That's not what page 94 says." A kid said. "We are currently learning about the American Civil War."

"Even worse." Dean muttered. "So, um..." He turned to Cas.

"Dude, I don't know a shit about History. Did you happen to observe the Civil War or something?!" He whispered.

"I didn't get to see the Civil War, I was sleeping."

Sean's jaw dropped to the ground and he face palmed.

"What are you talking about with the trench coat guy?" A boy said, getting Dean's attention.

"Nothing, nothing. So. American Civil War, eh? Good war, good war..." Dean started, but couldn't find any subjects to talk about the Civil War.

"You know what, screw History, we all hate it." Dean threw his book on the ground, and every kid cheered, throwing their books on the ground as well.

"Screw this, just ask me and Cas questions about anything you want."

Every kid raised their hands in the air, and Dean picked a girl.

"What do you have to say?"

"You're hot."

Dean chuckled as every kid in the classroom let out a 'Ooh'.

"Sorry, but I only get it on with women my size."

"Not you, dumbo, him." The girl pointed at Cas, who frowned his eyebrows, while Dean's moment of sass got shattered.

"Him?! He only wears a trench coat! How is he hot?!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how I'm hot, I'm not sweating."

Dean got up, walked to a wall, and hit his head on it, while the kids were laughing at both him and Cas.

"This is gonna suck so bad. Next question."

Dean pointed at a boy.

"You."

"Can we play anything? Like hide and seek!"

"That's not really a good question."

"Please?" Every kid begged.

"Whatever, fine. Just don't destroy anything."

"I have an idea for a game!" A girl said.

"What is it?"

"We tie you two up and we go outside!"

Sean's eyes immediately widened.

"Um, I don't think this is a really good idea-"

Every kid slowly got up, a smile creeping in their faces. Dean immediately got up from the desk and slowly walked backwards, alongside Cas.

"Cas, get us out of here!" He said, not taking his eyes from the kids.

"Dean, I can't just fly out of here, there are kids watching."

"For crying out loud!" Dean and Cas slowly backed away until they were met with a wall.

"If we run to the door, will we make it?"

"Doubt it." Cas said.

"Attack!" A boy shouted, and every kid leaped forward to Dean and Cas.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes. His hands were tied behind his back, and his feet were tied as well.

"What the hell? Cas?" Dean looked around, searching for Cas, who was nowhere. He was alone in the classroom, probably locked in, and the kids were doing God knows what to Cas because he was so adorable, and kids love adorable.

"Stupid 7th graders..." Dean said, trying to get up but failing miserably. He tried untying the knot, and on his 5th try, he untied the knot in his legs.

"Fucking finally!"

After managing to untie his hands, he searched around the classroom for any kids that were lurking by. After finding nothing, he went to the door, which was surprisingly unlocked.

"Cas?!" He shouted at the empty halls. He ran across the school, until he was in the school yard.

What he saw made him confused, dumbstruck and wanted to sit down and start laughing. But mostly confused.

There was Cas, sitting on the ground, with a group of kids around him, and he appeared to be telling them a story. Every kid was in awe, not taking their eyes from the Angel.

Dean waited a bit until Cas was done, and when the story finally ended, every kid got up, thanked Cas and returned in the school, but bumping into Dean first.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"We tied you up because frankly, you were annoying. We listened to an amazing story from your friend. He's awesome!" A boy said, and every kid returned to the classroom. Dean walked up to Cas.

"Dude, Cas, how did you do that? How did you calm the Devils down?"

"I started telling them a story about how the Earth was created."

"And they believed it? Hehe, silly kids."

"Everything I told them was true."

"Wait, so you, you told them everything? Like everything everything? Or, everything to a minimum?"

"Don't worry Dean, I didn't say anything about me being an Angel. Although a girl kept saying how I was hot, but I wasn't sweaty. What did she mean?"

Dean chuckled and patted his Angel on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get the hell home. And Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Please don't offer to do anything for us again."

* * *

_Ooh, just realized I haven't updated in a long while, so here you go! (I got sucked in by the Avengers fandom, damn it Loki). I don't know how I get such crazy ideas, I think this is the craziest chapter by far o.o This wasn't really a Drabble, it was rather big for a Drabble xP And kudos to those of you who got the NCIS reference! Hope you enjoyed ^_^_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Characters: Dean, Cas

Requested by Plume-now: "_Can you please write something with Dean looking after a child and Cas' is there too and he watches Dean but Dean doesn't know it and overfluff etc ? *-*_" To which I say, here you go x

* * *

After the last two incidents with Dean babysitting children against his will, the parents of the kids told half the neighborhood about him. Way to go, you managed to become famous for something you didn't even want to do, Dean thought to himself as he was making a smoothie for his new customer, Lily.

Her mother, Karen, had dropped her off to Dean in a hurry, because that's how trouble starts, with a mother begging Dean to take care of their kid for a few hours while they ran to another country or something. And usually the kids Dean took care off just happen to be crying machines.

But that was not the case with little Lily, who just stared at him while he was making her a smoothie. 'Such a quiet kid', he thought to himself once again. Dean gave the smoothie to Lily, who drank it in one gulp.

"Did you like it?" Dean smirked, grabbing the empty cup from Lily's hands.

"Yeth!" Lily had a trouble saying the letter s, so sometimes Dean would have trouble understanding her.

"What do you want to do now? Play board games?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do, thir?" Lily asked, and Dean let out a chuckle.

"Just call me Dean, not sir. I suppose we can play Monopoly?"

"Yeth!" Dean went to the living room to grab the Monopoly, but what he didn't know is that a pair of icy blue eyes were watching him from the window. Dean quickly got the Monopoly and sat on the couch.

"Come on, Lily!"

Lily emerged from the kitchen and sat down next to Dean.

"Do you know how to play Monopoly?"

"Not really."

"Well, let me show you!"

As Dean was teaching Lily how to play Monopoly, Cas, who was watching them from the window, made a slight smile. Here was Dean, playing with a child. It made him feel happy inside.

After two hours of playing, the time was midnight. Lily was making her move when she yawned, and lied on the couch, seemingly going to sleep.

Dean, who was at first confused, looked at her. He then smiled, and brought the sleeping girl on his lap, letting her head rest on his leg so she would be comfortable.

By the time Sam arrived home with Lily's mom, Dean was asleep on the couch with Lily. Sam smiled and decided not to wake them up and just went to talk with the mom for a while.

So Dean slept, feeling a wave of safety inside him, like he was being guarded by a guardian Angel.

And indeed he was.

These moments were rare in his daily life, since he was running from town to town and the drama was endless, but just a moment of peace was enough for him.

And knowing that he had his Angel guarding him, he had nothing to worry about.

And in his sleep, Dean's face morphed into a smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it meets your expectations ^-^

Reviews are always welcome, Cas gets a cookie every time a review's submitted ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Characters: Sam, Dean

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, summer has intensified my laziness .-. So here's a quick chapter :P Remember to leave suggestions because I am running out of ideas ;-;

* * *

Tonight was movie night. Or as Sam liked to call it. Dean was alright with the idea at first, but when he found out they were going to watch Disney movies, he was quickly against it.

"Seriously? You have a wide variety of movies and you pick the stupid kiddy cartoons?"

"Dean, relax. They are not stupid. Remember Lion King?"

"That's a whole other story, that's actually good. But Tangled? Seriously?" Dean said, raising the DVD to Sam's eye level, furious.

"What's wrong with Tangled?"

"You are kidding me, right?"

"Last time I checked, it's a pretty good movie."

"Then you have the mind of a seven year old. I am not watching Tangled."

"Look, just watch it with me and if you won't like it, next week we can watch one of the movies you enjoy."

Dean was considering at first, but gave in.

"Deal."

* * *

Night came around, and Sam inserted the DVD in the DVD player. Dean had brought a bottle of scotch to keep him company.

"No drinks, Dean."

"Come on, Sam. Let me drown the pain of Tangled. Please."

"It's not a bad movie," Sam muttered, but let him keep the scotch anyway.

* * *

By the time the movie was halfway through, Dean was more drunk than a cow being fed apples. He had managed to drink the entire bottle in 15 minutes, and now had no idea what the movie was saying.

"So who's the blonde again?"

Sam let out his 100th sigh of the night.

"I already explained you, Dean. It's Rapunzel. You watched half of the movie!"

"The horse is the best character." Dean said in between his laughter.

Sam turned his attention to the TV once more. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Eventually the movie ended and Dean was still drunk. Sam turned the TV off and put the DVD back in the case.

"So, did you like it?"

"No," Dean slurred. "Just need some sleep."

"Then go sleep." Sam said.

"Can you help me?"

"Dean-"

"Please?" Dean looked into Sam's eyes, making puppy eyes that could rival Cas'.

"Ugh, fine. Come on." Sam helped Dean up and walked him to his room. He presented him with his bed.

"Here."

"Can you tug me in?"

"What?"

"I am tired, please."

Sam sighed and helped Dean to his bed. Dean pulled up his covers.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem. Goodnight." Sam was ready to leave, when Dean stopped him.

"Really, thanks. You have been a very good brother to me, and I don't know how to repay you. When you see me teasing you and such, it's because I love you. You will always be my little brother." Dean said, and dozed off.

Sam stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and exiting the room, turning off the lights. Sure, his family was little, but it was the best thing he could ask for. And with his brother by his side, he was not scared of anything. Because Sam and Dean could do anything together.


End file.
